Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Minor Characters
Minor characters from Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone. Wizards Gebelk - The landlord of the Leaky Cauldron. When Rafael brought Yugi to the pub to get to Diagon Alley, Gebelk was the first to shake Yugi's hand. Dorris Crockford - An excitable, middle-aged fan-girl of Yugi's. She shook Yugi's hand repeatedly when he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Lumis Diggle - This wizard met Yugi once before Yugi knew he was a wizard and bowed to him while he was shopping with Yugi's Aunt Vivian and his cousin, Ushio. When Yugi arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, he was properly introduced to Lumis. Madame Malkin - The owner of Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. [[Ashita Moto|'Tristan's grandmother']] - An old woman who sees Tristan off. Trolley Witch - The trolley witch gives sweets to students during the train ride and is the only adult aboard, save the conductor. Conductor - The conductor of the Hogwarts Express. Chazz Princeton - Chazz is a new Slytherin. Non-Humans [[Seto Kaiba|'Seto']] - A goblin. Seto's a teller at Gringotts. Yugi and Rafael went to his area to withdraw some money from Yugi's account, and Rafael also gave Seto a letter to remove something from vault 713. Seto then called for another goblin to take them down to both vaults. Muggles Ted - The newscaster during the night that Yugi was left on the doorstep of the Dursleys. Kemo - The weather man during the night Yugi was left on the doorstep of the Dursleys. Mrs. Fig - A cat-obsessed old lady that Yugi usually stays with during Ushio's birthday as the Dursleys usually go somewhere'' fun''. Yugi was left with her when Ushio went to get his stuff from Smeltings, and she was actually not as bad as usual as she recently broke her leg by tripping over a cat. Bonz - Bonz Polkiss is Ushio's best friend. He usually holds people's (mainly Yugi's) arms behind their backs when Ushio wants to hit them. Bonz went to the zoo with Ushio and Yugi on Ushio's eleventh birthday. When Yugi was talking to the Rainbow Snake, Bonz noticed. Bonz went to Smeltings as well. Rainbow Snake Eingana - A snake that was bread and raised in the zoo. It was set free by unconscious magic from Yugi, and it thanked Yugi... verbally. Gansley - The keeper of the reptile house at the zoo. He was shocked and baffled at what happened to the glass over the Rainbow Snake. Lector - The zoo director. He offered Aunt Vivian tea while he apologized over and over again for what happened. Rebecca - The owner of the hotel the Dursleys and Yugi stay at. She arrives wondering if one of them is Mr. Y Moto as 100 letters arrive at the front desk. Gozaburo claims them. Hobson - An old man who gives the Dursleys his boat to make it to a shack by the sea. Alex - A Muggle conductor that Yugi asks about Hogwarts, but Alex just thinks Yugi's being a smart-mouth. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Harry Potter Category:Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters